


This Could Be Enough

by jxnczak



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 307 Never Happened, Cute Kids, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnczak/pseuds/jxnczak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke celebrating a year after the fall of Mount Weather to have a little fun with Monty's Moonshine.<br/>(p.s. there's no smut in this, just two smol girls in love being cute)</p><p> </p><p>A.L.I.E. never existed and 3x07 never happened, these two kiddos are just hopelessly in love.<br/>(p.p.s. fuck you Jason for breaking my heart with crappy writing with so many loose ends)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies if there are any mistakes in my writing. It's currently midnight and I'm running on zero sleep lately because I have end of the year exams so I decided to cram this in and FINALLY finish it. Thanks. :)  
> p.s. I'm not very creative when it comes to stories so if you have any suggestions DM me on Twitter (@alyciasheath) :)
> 
> Twitter- @alyciasheath  
> Tumblr- bbright-nightmaree  
> Email- jxnczak@gmail.com  
> I really hope you all enjoy this short little story. It took me awhile to write so enjoy!  
> -Julia xxx

Polis was always alive at night, Clarke decided she began to like it best when the moon came out because she felt more at peace and she doesn't have to fear darkness of the night anymore. Plus, she always found Lexa exceptionally beautiful on nights like these. 

It had been an entire year since Mount Weather fell, Clarke never thought she could let go of all the guilt eating away at her, but she did. Slowly but surely she healed, at first she pushed all her emotions into anger. She pinpointed all her rage onto one person, and that person was Lexa. Clarke tried and tried to hate the brunette but her heart could never fully dispise her. 

The incident with the peace army Lexa sent to protect Skaikru was slowly resolved after alot of convincing and the final conclusion that led to Pike's banishment from the 12 clans. Skaikru was invited back into the coalition and, finally, they were at peace. 

Clarke stayed in Polis as Skaikru's "ambassador" even though Bellamy was the one going to all the necessary meetings and Clarke was off on her own exploring the city. She couldn't help it, Polis was such a vast city that almost everyday Clarke found a new area to discover. Overtime she became one of them, a grounder, before she even realized it.

When she wasn't exploring and memorizing every part of Polis she was, as always, with Lexa. They pair were inseparable when together on the same room, together they complimented each other, where one lacks in a certain area the other prospers in it. 

About 6 months after Skaikru was let back into the coalition and peace finally came Lexa and Clarke went more public with their relationship. They didn't publicly announce it but almost everyone knew from seeing the subtle looks and how they held hands everywhere they go. Seeing their Commander with a lover was foreign to the grounders, but since peace has finally come they saw it as hope for their beloved Heda. They knew how much she sacrificed for them so at the very least she deserved someone to be happy with.

And she was happy. They were both finally happy.

Clarke gave Lexa a view of a world she never knew. With Clarke she saw a world of hope, of a future, and that was something that made her heart swell at the thought of it. 

They were broken, in different ways, but somehow they found each other and together they put themselves back together.

 

———————————————

A year has past since the fall of the Mountain and everyone from all 13 clans gathered in Polis for a grand celebration. The entire day there were games, some new from Skaikru and their technology, and others that were as old as time. A feast was made for everyone attending and lots of wine of some sort was set out for anyone to drink to their hearts desire.

There wasn't one person in the entire city that wasn't smiling. Grounders and Sky People made new friends with each other, and for some, new lovers. There were announcements of all sorts on the special night. Lincoln and Octavia had told the remaining survivirs of The 100 and some members of Skaikru and Trikru that Octavia is bearing a child. And ontop of that everyone was pleasantly surprised to see that after many weeks of rehab and miracle work Raven's leg has finally healed and she no longer is in pain.

It was a night of rejoice, it was a night full of joy no one ever knew they needed.

In the midst of it all Lexa and Clarke seemed to fall in love with each other again. Together they danced and laughed like they had a lifetime together. They went and played all sorts of games, one was a knife throwing game where you had to toss the blade through moving obstacles and hit the target dead center. Clarke tried knowing she'll ultimately fail but she didn't care. And to no avail the knife hit the very first obstacle and fell with a disappointing drop to the ground.

On the sidelines Lexa couldn't help but laugh at the sight, earning a light slap to the shoulder and a playful glare from Clarke. The Commander then stepped in and Clarke watched in awe as Lexa, with a single flick of her wrist, sent the knife spinning through the obstacles and hitting the target dead center. She looked back at Clarke with and puffed out her chest in pride like a young boy trying to impress his crush. The blonde only playfully rolled her eyes on return and walked over to the brunette and gave her a light peck on the cheek. Lexa lightly blushed and put her arms around the girls waist from behind and rested her head on the girls shoulder. She sighed contently as she took in everything around her. The girl in her arms, her warriors with their families and children, and the amount of pure joy in the air. Lexa's heart swelled so much that it truly hurt. For the first time in her entire life Lexa was finally able to say that she was happy. There was no more weight on her shoulders, no more war, no more suffering of her people. In the midst of her thoughts Clarke lightly nudged her and asked her what was on her mind. The girl simply shrugged and replied, "I'm happy, hodnes, that's all." 

Monty, who was running the booth, rewarded them with a bottle of 'Monty's Moonshine' which Clarke knew this would be an interesting affair to see Lexa drunk. For a moment Clarke scolded Monty for using the bottle of booze as a prize but she silently reminded herself to thank the boy later.

 

Together the pair headed back to their room, Clarke with the Moonshine in her hands.  
"Are you going to tell me what 'Monty's Moonshine' is Clarke?" Lexa asks, still not quite knowing what 'moonshine' really is.  
"Lex, babe, all it's just a homemade drink that we used to have on the Ark. You'll love it I promise." Clarke tries to hold her excitement. 

Yes, she agrees it's quite weird to want to get her girlfriend drunk but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity that she isn't going to waste.

After changing into more comfortable clothes, Clarke begins to unscrew the bottle, at the same time Lexa looks at her with concerned eyes. 

"I trust you Clarke, with all my heart, but Monty hasn't fully gained that yet. Are you sure you know what this is?"

Clarke playfully rolls her eyes at her lover, "Of course I know what it is, this drink was basically famous in the Ark. Trust me Lexa, I've had Monty's Moonshine enough to know that this is the real deal."

Lexa nods in response, still a bit cautious since the only drinks she has ever known is water and wine. But, by putting her full trust in Clarke she decides to stop her questioning and sit down on their bed. The young blonde wanders around the room for a bit trying to find two cups to hold their drink in. After a few minutes of searching the room Clarke finally gives up muttering 'fuck it' under her breath and proceeds to uncap the bottle. Waltzing over to plop next to the brunette Clarke successfully uncaps the bottle and holds it to her nose in order to get a quick smell of the strong liquor. She then smiles widely, "Yeah, this is definitely the real thing, I'm not sure what type of drinks you have here in Polis Lex, but nothing is better than this." 

Lexa can't help but smile at the sight of her lover in front of her, she looks at her as if she put the moon and the stars in the sky itself. (extra!lexa alert) Clarke takes a quick swig of the bottle and sighs contently, definitely enjoying the taste of the almost forgotten liqour she so dearly missed. She then proceeds to hand the bottle to the brunette and looks at her expectantly. The Commander looks back at the blonde, "Are you sure this is safe Clarke?" 

With that Clarke let's out and loud groan and dramatically falls back onto their bed, "For the hundredth time Lexa it's safe! If it wasn't i'd be dead or dying already since I already drank the damn thing!"  
Lexa lightly chuckles, "Alright, hodnes, i'll drink it." She lifts the bottle to her nose smelling it. It has a awfully distinct smell that Lexa has never experienced before.

"Clarke, are you positive thi-"

"Oh, for crying out loud Lexa!! If you don't drink the damned thing right now i'll go float myself!!"

Not wanting to piss Clarke off even more she quickly took a small sip of the drink. Lexa immediately regretted it as she felt a burning sensation down her throat and coughs, nearly choking. "Clarke, how on earth could you drink this?! It's the most horrific thing iv'e ever tasted!"  
Clarke laughs at her reaction, "Iv'e had it more than you, the first sip is the worst, it gets better the more you drink it I promise." She ponders for a moment then lightly smirks,"How about we play a game?"

Lexa's eyebrows adorably scrunch together,"Like the ones we played earlier?"

"Yeah something like that. But this is much simpler, basically all we do is ask questions about each other. And for every question you ask you much take a drink from the bottle, got it?"

The Commander nods, a bit worried because she knows there's many questions Clarke's been dying to ask her. Clarke internally lets out a squeal of happiness, she's been DYING to get to see drunk Lexa, plus, she gets to know the brunette a little bit more than she already has. The blonde takes the bottle from Lexa and clears her throat, clearly making a show of herself before she asks her first question of many. "What's your favorite color?" With that Lexa can't help but let out a small laugh with the biggest smile on her face. The brunette then composes herself and answers her question, "My favorite color is the color of you eyes ever since the first day I met you, hodnes."

Clarke playfully rolled her eyes with a slight blush on her cheeks. She cannot believe how lucky she is to have the woman infront of her, and she hopes she'll be this lucky to have her for the rest of her life.

\------------------------------------ 

The game continued for a whole hour, the couple became more relaxed as the booze kicked in and were starting to run out of questions so they decided they could just ask questions using their lips and tongues instead; with no words needed.

Clarke pulled back from the brunette's lips much to her own disliking. "I have another question." She states, Lexa resists the urge to whine for she desperately wants to keep kissing the blonde like there's no tomorrow. 

"How do you get all that war paint on your face to look the same way every time I see you?"

This question threw Lexa off a bit because it's been forever since she had her war paint off. There hasn't been any meanings for it in the first place, they were at peace.

"It definitely took a lot of practice when I was younger, before my ascension. But, eventually I got the hang of it." 

Satisfied with her answer Clarke brought Lexa back in for another searing kiss. Nothing heated or needy, just the simple satisfaction of being with the one you love is enough for the both of them.

Again, Clarke pulls back with another question to bombard the brunette with, this time it seemed more of a demand than a question.

"Can I try putting it on you?"

Lexa have her a light smile and simply nodded, standing up to walk across the room to get her container of the black substance that's been gathering dust in the past year.

Once retrieving the object the brunette hands the container to Clarke and patiently sits down on the edge of the bed as the blonde stands infront of her. 

Cautiously she opens the container and dips two fingers in the thick liquid. "Do you know what this is made of?" 

"It's something Titus makes in his quarters, it's an unspoken rule to not ask what it's made of. So to answer your question Clarke, no I do not know what it's made of." Lexa simply states.

Clarke nods and continues in leaning towards the brunette a face, contemplating on where she should starts, slightly lost because it's been so long since she's seen Lexa with her war paint on. She's practically forgot the design, and being drunk ontop of that doesn't help.

Lexa's eyes flutter closed and lightly tenses at the feeling of the cool paint being applied on her eyelids. The feeling of Clarke's fingers softly brushing her eyelids and cheeks is probably one of the most calming sensations the brunette has ever felt. It's such a simple act but Lexa can't help but ignore the feeling of her heart beating ever so fast in her chest, probably for the thousandth time since she's seen the blonde for the first time.

A few minutes pass of silence and Lexa can feel Clarke's warm breath on her cheek. Once she doesn't feel any hands brushing along her face she finally opens her eyes to see the blonde staring at her with big eyes.

"I believe I'm finished." Clarke says with a big toothy grin. Slightly slurring her words, the effects of the moonshine are fully kicking in now.

Lexa nods and stands up to look at her face in the broken mirror in her bathroom. She looks herself in the eyes and examines her face with the presence of her lover leaning against the doorframe.

"Clarke?" 

"Yes Lexa?" The blonde innocently asks.

"Can you please tell me why I look like a raccoon?"

Clarke sheepishly shrugs, "What? Isn't that what your war paint always looked like? A small little feral raccoon?"

For a second Lexa really believed Clarke, but the small mischievous smirk on her face gave her the clue that she 100% did this on purpose even in her drunken state.

"Oh, you are so dead hodnes."

With that the blonde quickly turns and sprints out the bathroom giggling with Lexa hot on her heels.

They run circles around their bedroom giggling and saying lighthearted threats toward each other smiling the entire time. It's not until Clarke stumbles on a rug that Lexa finally catches her and tackles her to the bed, pinning her arms to wait her side of her head.

"Got you." She says, breathing heavily. The brunette ponders for a moment before smirking, remembering that Clarke is the most ticklish person in the world. 

The blonde's eyes widen in realization, "Don't you dare Lexa. If you so much as lay a hand on my sides I will leave you!"

Lexa lightly laughs, "Then I guess I'll just have to follow you to the end of the world."

And with that her assault begins, trapping the blonde and using her free hand Lexa attacks her sides with no mercy.  
It's not until Clarke gasps out claiming that she's going to pee that Lexa stops, hands still pinning Clarke's wrists to the bed.

With their chests lightly heaving, and a little bit of sweat shown on both of their bodies from their activities the couple can't help but stare.

Their mouths are only inches apart and neither girl can take their eyes off each other's. Slowly inch by inch the brunette closes the gap and presses her lips to Clarke's.

It's full of passion, full of love, and both girls can't help the feeling in their chest that makes it feel like it's going to explode. With peace surrounding their people and no clear threats in the future they are allowed this. The simple enjoyment of being themselves, not the heartless commander claiming that 'love is weakness' or the broken girl who fell from the sky and lost her first love by killing him with her own hands.

Their people were at peace and so were they.

Lexa disconnected their lips and stared into blue.

"I love you" She stated simply, sounding like she wants to shout it so the whole world can hear. 

And she wants to do just that.

"I love you too" Clarke replies, with a gigantic smile across her face and eyes filled with so much love it should almost be impossible.

Love is something that you need to scream about until your lungs are on fire and your throat aches.

Soulmates make sure they're there to hear you and say the same right back.

And to Clarke and Lexa this could be enough.

This could be the start of their lives, disregarding all the pain and suffering. They have been give the chance to be in love and they took it with open arms. 

This, this could be enough.


End file.
